srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Proving Grounds VI - The Alder Throne
Return to the main Proving Grounds page To be able to access this Proving Grounds event you must have completed the events unfolding at Saarngard Isle * Difficulty: Very Hard * Recommended MR/SP: details forthcoming * Added: 7th October 2008 - this Proving Grounds is ongoing development so it is not yet finished. * Description: From the dangerous shores of Saarngard Isle to the embattled streets of the powerful and remote city-state of Kardsen, you find your fate, and those of all the free nations of the North Broadlands, entangled in a sinister web -- a deadly snare spun by a faceless enemy. It's now squarely upon your shoulders, and those of your unlikely companion, the legendary master thief known only as 'The Owl', that the desperate hopes of an imperiled realm have solemnly settled... Part 1 - Setting Out Beneath a Star-Spangled Sky At the sound of footfalls: * 8 xp to Divination (50+)/ Thievery (50+) * You lose ~5 SP for failing Against the archers: * 16 xp to Elementalism (60+)/ Fortification (60+)/ Telekinesis (60+) or 24 xp to Archery (70+) To avoid the bolt of flame: * 24 xp to Fortification (70+)/ Elementalism (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+) - Fortification tested. Upon Completion: * 384 xp to General * 32 xp to All Skills and Powers The Saarn Howl To avoid the collision: * 16 xp to Elementalism (60+)/ Seamanship (60+) if you use it or 24 xp to Fortification (70+) or _ xp to Telekinesis (80+) Decision to go on shore or stay on the ship: * 4 xp to Divination (40+)/ Woodsmanship (40+) - Divination tested. * If you choose to stay onboard: ** You can choose to take the watch, or have Owl take the watch. *** When you take the watch: *** Stat/skill check (Bonus = Mind + Spirit + Luck x 0.5 + Thievery x 0.25) to stay awake. Need 75+ to succeed. **** If you fail, you fall asleep and you're instantly killed! *** 8 xp to Shadow Magic (50+)/ Illusion (50+)/ Fortification (50+)/ Thievery (50+) *** When you attack the unknown creeper: Stat/skill check (Bonus = Might + Body + Unarmed Combat x 0.25). Need 75+ to succeed. **** If you succeed, the figure flees. He is gone even if you try to give chase. **** If you fail, you are stabbed and take damage. Further, you are poisoned and must try to fend off the effects: stat/skill check (bonus = Body + Spirit x 0.5). Need 75+ to succeed. ***** If you succeed, you take more damage but survive. The assailant flees and is gone even if try to give chase. ***** If you fail, then ? *** If you let Owl take the first watch, then ? * If you choose to go ashore immediately, you avoid the assassination attempt. While rowing ashore, face 4 waves of stoneback spiders: * Stat/skill check (Bonus = Agility + Spirit x 0.5 + Luck + Woodsmanship x 0.25) to try to swipe the spiders away. Need 100+ to succeed. * Each time you fail, you lose ~13-23 SP Upon Completion: * 64 xp to All Skills & Powers * 512 xp to General Part 2 - Shrine Isle Welcome to Shrine Isle To find a path: stat/skill check (bonus = Woodsmanship x 0.25 + Aura + Luck). Need 50+ to succeed. * Success gives 16 xp to Woodsmanship. To avoid the blast of fire: 16 xp to Fortification (60+) or 24xp to Elementalism (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+). Fight 2 Armored Tzaril (450 SP each, 3+ MR 141; special attack deals 14-20) for 33 xp each. Upon completion: * 64 xp to All Skills & Powers * 384 xp to General The Firewielders To resist the mental attack: stat check (Bonus = Mind + Aura + Spirit). Need 100+ to succeed. Lose around 40 SP for failure To avoid each of the 3 blasts of fire: * 16 xp to Fortification (60+) or 24 xp to Elementalism (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+) or 4 xp to any Weaponry skill (70+) * Lost 38 SP on failure. * 64 xp to General for surviving the blasts. If you attack the tzaril: * 16 xp to Elementalism (60+)/ Archery (60+) or 24 xp to Illusion (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+) if you use it * If you fail this check, fight two consecutive tzaril before facing Lone Armoured Tzaril If you flee the tzaril: * To avoid the blast of fire: ** 16 xp to Fortification (60+) or 24 xp to Elementalism (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+) or 4 xp to any Weaponry skill (70+) To avoid the blast of fire: * 16 xp to Fortification (60+) or 24xp to Elementalism (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+) or 4 xp to any Weaponry skill (70+) Lone Armoured Tzaril: 12+ at MR 141, 3+ at MR 160. Special fire attack does 15-20 damage. Can flee from this battle. * 140 combat xp and 128 general XP Upon Completion: * 64 xp to All Skills & Powers * 512 xp to General Bad Tidings * 8 xp to Illusion (50+) or 24 xp to Telekinesis (70+)/ Elementalism (70+)/ Archery (70+) if successfully used to damage the charging construct. * If you hold your ground and await its arrival, ? * If you charge forward and attack the construct: ** 16 XP to Elementalism (60+)/ Fortification (60+) to dodge bolt of energy ** Fight damaged construct * If you flee immediately, ? * 33 xp upon defeat the Massive Construct (Damaged, 350 SP, 3+ at MR 142) * Ravenbone Shard Upon completion: * 32 xp to All Skills & Powers * 384 xp to General To the Ruins * Skill/stat check: Bonus = 0.25 x Horsemanship + 0.25 x Woodsmanship + Might. Need 100+ to succeed. ** Lose SP on failure. * Skill/stat check: Bonus = 0.25 x Horsemanship + Agility + Might + Body. Need 100+ to succeed. * Skill/stat check: Bonus = 0.25 x Horsemanship + Spirit + Luck + Agility. Need 100+ to succeed. ** If you fail both checks you DIE! * 24 xp to Fortification (70+)/ Telekinesis (70+)/ Elementalism (70+) if used successfully. * 32 xp to All Skills & Powers and 384 xp to general on completion. The Battle for the Shrine * 8 xp to Divination (50+)/Woodsmanship (50+) to determine which path to take ** If you go to the left ? ** If you go to the right: *** Skill check vs Woodsmanship *.25, Thievery *.1, Agility, Might*.5, Luck * .5, Body. 100 needed to succeed. ** ? xp to use Telekinesis (60+), Shadow Magic (60+), Elementalism(60+), or 24 xp to Archery (70+), Unarmed Combat (70+) to attack charging tzaril ** Armoured Tzaril (500 SP) 33 combat XP ** 8 xp to Fortification, Elementalism (50+), Gating (50+), Telekinesis (50+), Shadow Magic (50+), Destruction (50+) to defend against staff blast ** ? xp to Fortification (70+), Telekinesis (70+), Elementalism (70+) to avoid second blasts ** 6 Armoured Tzaril (350~ SP to 500~ SP) 33 combat xp * Reward: 1024 xp to general, 128 xp to AS&P The Beast of Shrine Isle You can flee from combat. If you fight it Unleri helps (50+ special attack that appears with decent frequency). +16 combat XP; +512 general, +64 to all skills& powers for killing it. The Troll then comes back to life in a weaker form (+4 MR 125, SP 335-355) ... You CANNOT flee from combat. +65 combat XP for killing it the 2nd time. The adventure is then successfully concluded and you receive the following bonus: +1024 general XP and +128 XP to all skills & powers -Ashaman Part 3 - The City of the Sorcerer Lord A Rough Spot 16 xp to Divination (60+), Thievery (60+) when approaching the door 16 xp to Divination (60+) when being enveloped by the expanding orb Stat check vs Mind, Body and Spirit to resist weakening vs orb. 75 needed No xp to Fortification (70+), Elementalism (70+), Telekinesis to dodge fire blast 3 Tzaril 450-500SP each For completion: 1024 xp general, 64 xp AS&P The Path to Kardsen - Part 1 *If you choose to sleep alone in the tower: **If you open the chest: 12 gold tokens and Sparkling Sapphire Amulet **Stat check vs Thievery*.25, Aura, Luck*5, 75 needed to avoid being injured in tower explosion **Stat check vs Agility, Body, Spirit*.5, Luck*.5, 100 needed to escape the smoke. 23 damage if failed *If you choose to sleep in the long building with the other rangers:??? After exiting the building: *2 painted goblins - 150SP *2 painted goblins - 150SP *3 painted goblins - 175SP *3 painted goblins - 175SP *16 xp to Fortification (60+), Telekinesis (60+), Elementalism (60+) to dodge goblin bomb *2 painted goblins - 150SP *2 painted goblins - 150SP *3 painted goblins - 180SP *16 xp to Fortification (60+), Telekinesis (60+), Elementalism (60+) to dodge goblin bomb *Armoured Ogre - 250SP *2 painted goblins - 150SP * *4 painted goblins - 200SP *2 painted goblins - 150SP * 2048 xp general, 256 xp AS&P on completion The Path to Kardsen - Part 2 Map A Funeral in The Hills One of the last fire elementals is 5+ at MR 159 A Path Less Traveled *Have Shadow Magic or Thievery at 70+ or Divination at 60+ The Ghost Patrol Your heart skips a beat as the meaning of your companion's last words suddenly dawns on you. Hurriedly, you dig through your belongings, searching for the leatherbound journal you've gone to great pains to protect for so long. *Power / Skill check Divination(50+) / Woodsmanship(70+), Arcana(60+), Thievery(60+) (Divination tested - 8xp) to determine whether or not to drink a Vial of Black Liquid. You then head out onto the streets. Choice of... *Engage Fire Elementals... *Attempt to reach back of wagon... *Flee immediately... *Fire Elementals are 3+ at MR 186 (129 xp each). After engaging the fourth fire elemental Power / Skill check Elementalism / Fortification / Shadow Magic (all 70+) (SM tested - 24xp) to avoid lunge of * *You then engage 3 Blazing Fire Elementals are all 3+ at MR159. (129 xp / 257 xp / 34 xp) Upon completion... *3,072 general xp *384 All Skills and Powers xp A Seer in Shadow Upon embarking on this scenario you receive... *Platinum Star Coin (x2) *Worn Leatherbound Book After a stroll down memory lane and a few unusual instances of time anomilies... *Engage 3 . Then you make a Power / Skill Check Shadow Magic / Fortification / Elementalism(All 60+) (SM Tested- Failed (-63SP)) *Engage 2 more Massive Constructs *Engage Upon completion... *3,072 xp to general *512 xp to All S&P Part 4 - The Alder Throne What is and what will be may not be what was... The Chasm of Time A fateful decision... *Alert the gaurds to Owl's presence... *Remain as you are... If you remain as you are... A fateful decision... *Attempt to aid Owl's escape... *Do nothing If you attempt to aid Owl's escape *Power/Skill check Illusion / Telekinesis (Both 70+) (Both Tested- 24xp) or Emerge from the shadows and approach the gaurds... A fateful decision... *Shout a warning to the man... *Attempt to intercept the impending goblin attack... *Do nothing... If you attempt to intercept the impending goblin attack... * Power/Skill check Illusion (70+)/ Archery (70+) (Illusion Tested - 24 xp (If you fail you then rush over to intercept the goblins)) or Attempt to place yourself between the goblins and their prey. If you succeed in staving off the goblin attack... A fateful decision... *Move over and great the huntsman *Remain where you are... You then engage 5 +1,024 xp to general You then pick a random number to make it to the portal. You need 100+ to succeed Bonuses: Agility (+20), Woodsmanship (+20), Body (+10) and Luck (+10) If you succeed... Scenario completed. If you fail... The portal closes. Scenario is completed. Upon Completion... *3,072 xp to general *384 xp to All skills and powers *Note- After this scenario losses you suffered in previous scenarios reset The Chasm of Time, Part 2 If you failed to make it through the portal in the previous scenario you get another pick with the same bonuses. Power/Skill check Fortification / Telekinesis / Elementalism / Archery (All 70+) (Elementalism tested- 24xp) or *Attack the masked sorceress... *Remain as you are If you successfully use a power/skill you engage (She flees from combat) You then engage 4 You then engage +1,024 xp to general A fateful decision... *Avenge the soldier and attack the goblins... *Follow the Thane's regiment... If you avenge the soldier and attack the goblins... You engage 2 then you engage then you engage 22 (these combats get progressively harder). The last foe is After final goblin encounter you receive... *2,048 xp to general *384 xp to All Skills and Powers A fateful decision... (To stop a goblin bomb) Power/Skill check Elementalism (70+) / Destruction (70+) / Telekinesis (70+) / Fortification (80+) / Archery (80+) (Elementalism tested- 24xp) or *Attempt to rush forward and warn Thane Tsarak... *Decide against intervening... A fateful decision... (To prevent Humgorn from attacking Captain Pyrond after Humgorn had slain Thane Tsarak) *Rush forward and attack Humgorn... *Decide against intervening... If you rush forward and attack Humgorn... Upon completion... *3,072 xp to general *256 xp to all Skills and Powers The Chasm of Time, Part 3 You acquire A fateful decision... *Give her the amulet... *Decide against giving it to her... You engage 2 then... *Hold your ground and await the wolves... *Use your bow against the charging wolves... or Power / Skill check Elementalism (70+) / Telekinesis (80+) (Elementalism tested- 0xp) then Archery check 75+ to succeed (Bonuses: Archery (+35- Item:1677 Grand Ashen Bow), Woodsmanship (+20), Agility (+10) against 12 charging Winter Wolves (same stats as above) (64 xp to Archery for each successful check. If you miss a shot you then engage the remaining wolves in normal combat. You then... Engage 8 '''+512 xp to general Power /Skill check Fortification (80+) / Telekinesis (80+) / Archery (80+) (Archery tested- 24xp) or * Attempt to intercede the inbounding wolves... You then engage 22 Receive... *3,072 xp to general *256 xp to All Skills & Powers Upon completion... *3,072 xp to general *256 xp to All Skills / Powers A Chasm of Time, Part 4 Return to the main Proving Grounds page. Category:AG-only Category:Sagas Category:AT Quests